


when the wind blows

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Awkwardness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: It’s not necessarily a secret that Doyoung has a crush on Jungwoo. He spent the entirety of the second half of their first year swooning over the boy after they met in potions class. Jungwoo stole his heart with his sweet voice and funny personality (and his vast knowledge of potions because Doyoung is severely lacking in that area). He’s the only Slytherin that hasn’t made his heart skip a beat out of fear (there’s absolutely no reason for him to fear any of the Slytherins because they’re all very nice).And Jungwoo is simplyadorable.





	when the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> { um okay hi let me start of by saying im really nervous posting this for probably no reason but uh yeah }  
> { this is going to be HP!AU but think of it as a ~college~ type of hogwarts-- so the boys are roughly the same age as now but i'll explain further at the bottom }  
> { this is also just a cute short opening but the rest of the chapters will be longer! }  
> { :v }

“I want the apple strips!” 

“Well I want the strawberry ones!” 

“ _I’m_ paying so we’re getting the apple strips!” 

“Who said _you_ were paying?” 

“Oh my god, shut up!” Both Johnny and Jaehyun blink, lips still parted, ready to spit out another sentence. Doyoung huffs, arms crossing over his chest. “I’m going to tell the lady to not even _stop_ the trolley at our cabin if you two keep this up.” Doyoung narrows his eyes at the pair that are still staring at him with annoyingly shocked expressions. “Besides, I don’t even think she has apple strips or strawberry ones. You both are better off getting pumpkin pasties instead.” 

There’s a look of defeat that tugs both of their faces down when Doyoung stops speaking. It’s about time they stop, they’ve been arguing for at least twenty minutes about what treat their going to buy. Doyoung runs his hand through his hair before his fingers come down to tug on his tie, sighing at the way it’s rather hot with the sun shining through the window. 

“Do you want anything, Doyoung?” Johnny’s voice is soft and when Doyoung looks over at him, there’s a guilty smile on his lips. It’s a smile that says _sorry_ without him actually having to say it. “My treat?” 

Doyoung sighs, head leaning back against the soft cushion of the seat. “No,” he says with a shake of his head. “I’m fine, thanks though. There’s not anything that I like.” 

“Right,” Jaehyun says with a soft laugh. “I forgot how picky you are.” 

“I am not picky,” Doyoung spit out, fingers curling into the sleeves of his dark gray sweater. 

Johnny laughs, holding his hands up in front of him. “Woah,” he says, eyes flickering over at Jaehyun before back at Doyoung. “You know,” he pauses, “sometimes I think the sorting hat put you in the wrong house.” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun agrees quickly with a nod. “You act more like a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw some days.” 

Doyoung parts his lips, ready to lash out several sentences of how he’s definitely _not_ a Slytherin and all the characteristics that make him purely, one hundred percent, a Ravenclaw. Slytherin’s are really no good, no good at all. They’re sneaky, always up to something, and definitely manipulative. At least, that’s what Doyoung’s heard. He hasn’t talked to many Slytherins though, for that very reason. 

“Speaking of Slytherin,” Jaehyun starts, voice fading off as he looks over at Johnny. “Doyoung are you excited to see-” 

“Stop,” Doyoung says quickly, hands reaching up to cover his face. “Please don’t start.” 

“Aw is Doyoung getting shy?” Johnny teases, foot reaching out to rub at Doyoung’s leg. “Doyoung’s getting shy!” 

There’s an outburst of laughter between Johnny and Jaehyun. Laughter that makes Doyoung’s face turn red from embarrassment and his blood boil from anger at the same time. It’s at this moment that Doyoung regrets even asking to sit in the cabin with the two. He should have just stopped at Taeil and Yuta’s instead. They’re both much less annoying, much less _embarrassing._

“I heard from Mark that Jungwoo is going to try out for the Quidditch team.” 

Doyoung spreads his fingers, eyes peeking out through the gaps. Even at the sound of Jungwoo’s name, he feels his heart skip a beat. 

“The Quidditch team?” Jaehyun tilts his head, body leaning back against the seat. “He’s probably never played Quidditch a day in his life.” 

“Hm,” Johnny nods, lips pursing out slowly. “Yeah probably not. I doubt he even knows what a Quaffle is.” 

There’s laughter that fills the cabin again and Doyoung for once, isn’t bothered by it. He can’t help the small laugh that pushes past his lips at the slight jab at Jungwoo. Doyoung would be a liar to say that he didn’t agree with Johnny. 

All three of them look over at the door when there’s a gentle knock before it slides open slowly. Doyoung doesn’t even have to look at the pair sitting across from him to know that there’s a grin as bright as the sun still hitting his side. Standing in the doorway is a tall boy clad in a black robe with a green and silver patch on the left side of his chest, tie peeking out of his sweater, and a shy look on his face. 

“Do you guys mind if I sit in here?” There’s a pause before the boy’s eyebrows furrow together. “I was sitting with Mark but he left and I don’t really want to be alone.”

“Sure,” Johnny says with the lightest, happiest, voice that makes Doyoung’s eyes turn to him, trying to glare at him hard enough that he’ll change his answer. “We were actually just talking about you.” 

Jungwoo slides the door shut once he steps inside. “Oh?” Doyoung watches as he bites at his lip, slowly sitting down next to Doyoung, giving him the smallest smile once he settles. “What were you guys talking about?” 

“The Quidditch team,” Jaehyun nods, “Mark said you’re going to try out this year.” 

Jungwoo lets out a breathy laugh, nodding slowly as he tucks his hands under his thighs, body leaning forwards slightly. “Yeah, I am,” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, head tilting to look at Doyoung. “A beater.” 

Doyoung blinks, feeling his jaw drop slowly at Jungwoo’s words. Both Jaehyun and Johnny seem equally as shocked. Jungwoo isn’t exactly... _well_ , Doyoung can’t see him as a beater. They’re normally tough, ones that can swing a bat at a bludger that’s flying at the speed of light. “A beater?” Johnny laughs, eyes narrowing and fingers pointing to them and then towards Jungwoo. “Well,” he says with a smile, “you better watch out then cause I’m also a beater.” 

“Yeah and Gryffindor won the cup last year,” Jaehyun says, hand hitting against Johnny’s thigh, fingers curling around it tightly. 

“I think you’ll do great,” Doyoung says quietly, fingers playing with the sleeve of his robe that he’s tucked next to him. 

Doyoung watches as Jungwoo face lights up. His eyes are big with happiness, lips curled into a gentle smile, and cheeks slightly pink. He ducks his head, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he whispers a _thanks_. Doyoung nods, tilting his own head down in shyness from the way Jungwoo looked at him. 

He knows Johnny and Jaehyun are probably looking at him. Probably giving him a little smirk because Doyoung was definitely laughing about how Jungwoo probably knows nothing about Quidditch. And now all the sudden he’s telling Jungwoo that he’s going to do great. It’s not a lie. Doyoung really thinks that Jungwoo will do great, he _hopes_ Jungwoo will do well. It’s not often that muggle-born students make their way onto the Quidditch team. Mostly because, well to be blunt, they’re not very good at Quidditch. Obviously there’s exceptions and Doyoung’s secretly crossing his fingers that Jungwoo is one of the exceptions. Because seeing Jungwoo up in the air playing Quidditch is a very _nice_ thought. 

“I’ll come watch you play,” Doyoung tilts his head, watching the way Jungwoo looks at him with even pinker cheeks. 

“Will you?” 

“I will,” Doyoung nods.

There’s another knock on the door and then a gentle voice as the door slides open. “Anything off the trolley?” The older woman smiles at them, face almost blocked by the mountain of treats that are stacked on the top of the trolley. 

“Do you want anything,” Jungwoo asks quietly as Johnny and Jaehyun argue once again over what they’re going to get. “My treat.” 

Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up and his eyes go wide at Jungwoo’s voice and his smile on his lips. He scratches at the back of his neck before letting out a soft laugh. “Cauldron cakes? That way we can-” 

“Share,” Jungwoo finishes for him with a nod. “Good idea.” Doyoung shifts in his seat as he watches Jungwoo dig his money out of his pocket, handing it over to the woman with a smile. 

“I thought you didn’t want anything, Doyoung?” Johnny asks as he sits back down, pumpkin pasty in his hands. 

Doyoung rubs his arm, laughing quietly as he watches Jungwoo sit down next to him, smile on his lips and their cake in his hands. “I changed my mind.” Doyoung doesn’t even bother to look over at Johnny or Jaehyun. Instead, he keeps his eyes on Jungwoo, admiring the way he opens the box easily. 

“It’s only because Jungwoo offered to buy you something,” Jaehyun teases with a mouthful of his own sweet. 

It’s not necessarily a secret that Doyoung has a crush on Jungwoo. In fact, it’s probably the opposite, at least to Johnny and Jaehyun. He spent the entirety of the second half of their first year swooning over the boy after they met in potions class. Jungwoo stole his heart with his sweet voice and funny personality (and his vast knowledge of potions because Doyoung is severely lacking in that area). He’s the only Slytherin that hasn’t made his heart skip a beat out of fear (there’s absolutely no reason for him to fear any of the Slytherins because they’re all very nice). Jungwoo is simply adorable. 

Doyoung narrows his eyes at Jaehyun, ready to let out a string of words that he’d most likely regret saying in front of Jungwoo. Instead of saying anything, he mouths _shut up_ at him, watching the way Jaehyun’s tongue sticks out slightly after he swallows his food. 

“Do you not want this?” Jungwoo asks, fingers lingering on the top of the box. 

“I do!” Doyoung responds practically before Jungwoo can even finish asking the question. “I want it. I want to share it with you,” he says a little softer. Chocolates aren’t his favorite, not in the slightest. He’d much rather munch on something fruity and lighter. But Jungwoo offered and spent his money _and_ is going to share with him. It’s three things that Doyoung couldn’t dare deny. 

 

 

 

 

 

At some point after Johnny and Jaehyun stopped arguing about who they think is going to win the house cup this year, Doyoung has fallen asleep. He didn’t mean to, absolutely not, especially not with Jungwoo seated next to him. Unfortunately, his body decided otherwise and Doyoung wakes up when he hears himself snoring. 

His eyes open quickly, blinking as he tries to process what’s going on. With a quiet groan, he wipes his cheek with the back of his hand, practically peeling his head away from the windowsill it was resting on. 

“Did you hear yourself snoring?” 

Doyoung blinks, feeling his cheeks heat up when he hears Jungwoo’s voice. He bites at his lip, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck as he looks at Jungwoo. “Yeah,” he lets out his own gentle laugh which only makes Jungwoo laugh even more. 

There’s no snarky comment from Johnny or Jaehyun and it makes Doyoung look over to their side of the cabin. Instead of the two of them sitting across from him, he’s met with their robes bunched together and candy wrappers fluttering from the soft breeze of the air conditioner. 

“They said they were going to go bother Yuta,” Jungwoo says, lifting his legs up onto the seat, tucking his feet under his thighs. 

Doyoung parts his lips as he nods slowly. It’s not that he minds the two of them being gone. All they’ve done the whole time is argue and quietly pick fun at Doyoung for fawning over Jungwoo. The silence aside from Jungwoo’s soft breath and the gentle bumps and creaks of the train, is nice, very nice. 

Being alone with Jungwoo meant that there would be no distractions, nothing to keep Jungwoo occupied enough to not notice the way Doyoung stares at him. It means that he’ll have to keep up conversation without looking like an embarrassed teenage boy, which he practically still is.

Doyoung can hold up a conversation with Jungwoo, he can. They’ve talked plenty during the end part of last year. They even would sit together in the library and study some days. Jungwoo would wave to him when they crossed paths in the courtyard in between classes. The Slytherin even helped Doyoung collect ingredients for their potion class (Jungwoo already had all of _his_ ingredients days before). So it isn’t as though they haven’t spent time together. 

But Doyoung hasn’t seen Jungwoo since the spring and it’s not that he’s changed much. The boy has gotten slightly taller and his hair is now blond but he’s still the same. Got the same charming smile and soft voice that pulled Doyoung in months ago. Doyoung is sure that he’s stayed the same as well. There’s new glasses that sit on the bridge of his nose when he reads but that’s about it. 

“Are you excited for our second year?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, bangs fluttering slightly from how fast he looked over at Doyoung. The boy smiles, lips curling into a smile. Jungwoo has taken off his robe, dark gray vest and white button up fitting him wonderfully. His tie is loosened, just the slightest, poking out from when he must have tugged on it. 

“I am,” he says with a soft laugh. He licks at his lips, sucking in a breath between his teeth before nodding. “I feel like I know so much more now. I want to do a lot this year. Want to try new things that I was scared to do before.” Jungwoo hums, lips pursing out as he reaches over, hand pressing against Doyoung’s thigh. “Did you mean it when you said you’d come watch me play Quidditch? If I, you know, make the team.” 

Doyoung blinks, eyes slightly wide at the way Jungwoo’s fingers are lingering on his thigh. He watches them slide off, landing on the space between them, pale fingers contrasting with the dark blue of the seat cushion. “Yeah,” Doyoung breathes out. “I’ve never actually been to a match before but,” he pauses, wondering if he should say the words on his tongue. When Jungwoo’s head tilts, Doyoung continues. “I’d go to see you.” 

“I’ve never been to one either,” Jungwoo laughs, toes wiggling against the seat. “But I did lots of reading over the summer! My mother even managed to get me all sorts of books on it. _Wizard_ books, like the ones with moving pictures and everything.” 

Sometimes Doyoung forgets that Jungwoo was muggle-born. He’s able to hide it rather well with the amount of time in the library he spends reading. There’s times where he used to watch confusion grow on Jungwoo’s face when the professor would go over certain parts of history, things Jungwoo didn’t grow up hearing about. Those were the days when Doyoung quietly watched Jungwoo tug books off shelves and settle down in his favorite corner of the library. 

Jungwoo may be booksmart but he’s lacking in skill when it comes to putting that knowledge to work. He’s not the neatest with wand movements (something Doyoung noticed during Charms). When it comes to riding a broomstick, he really isn’t any better (one of the main reasons he’s slightly worried about Jungwoo trying out for the Quidditch team). But in the last months of the school year, Doyoung watched Jungwoo improve greatly. 

The door slides open and both of them look over to the person walking in. Doyoung’s eyes follow the boy as he slumps down on the seat across from them, not bothering to move Johnny and Jaehyun’s things out of the way. 

“Tell me why I’m even friends with Yuta.” The boy groans, hands pushing into his hair. “He’s gone mad.” There’s another groan before he throw his hands up in the air. “He’s already challenged Taeil to a duel and we haven’t even gotten to school yet.” The boy pauses before leaning back against the seat, fingers rubbing at his temple. He lets out a breath, eyes blinking as he looks over at the pair. “Anyways, how are you two? Jungwoo, I like the hair and Doyoung..well, yeah, you look the same.” 

Jungwoo sputters out a quiet laugh, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he tries to quiet his laughter. “Good,” he says with a smile, “How are you, Sicheng?”

“Better now that I’m in here with you two instead of the _disaster_ that was my cabin.” Sicheng nods, fingers snapping before he points them at Jungwoo. “Oh! I heard you were going to try out for the Quidditch team.” 

Doyoung looks over at Jungwoo, watching the way his cheeks turn the slightest tint of pink. “Ah,” he starts, hand rubbing at his thigh, “why is everyone talking about it.” 

“It’s exciting,” Doyoung blurts out, teeth digging into his bottom lip quickly after. “You’re really going to start fitting in.” 

It takes a moment for Jungwoo to react but when he does, his lips part and he gasps, hand reaching up and hitting Doyoung on the arm gently. “What’s that supposed to mean?” It’s not serious by any means. Jungwoo can’t even finish his question without bursting into laughter. Doyoung follows, voice even louder than Jungwoo’s and mouth even wider. 

“Ugh,” Sicheng says as he stands up, fingers tugging down his sweater. “I’m gonna go see Ten, that way I’m not here when Johnny and Jaehyun decide to come back.” Sicheng stops as he opens the door. “See you guys at dinner.” 

Then it’s back to Jungwoo and Doyoung. Simply the two of them. Silence fills the cabin again, soft noises coming from the train and the rustling of the candy wrappers still fluttering quietly. 

“Hopefully we can spend more time together.” 

The words come after a few minutes. Time that Doyoung had spent in his own little world. He tilts his head, eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s soft ones. There’s a smile on the other’s lips, one that has his lips curled up cutely. Doyoung doesn’t miss the way the tops of his cheeks have turned the softest shade of pink. 

“We have potions together again,” Doyoung says with a laugh, “and i’ll definitely need your help again this year.” 

Jungwoo nods quickly, legs uncrossing and stretching out in front of him slowly. “I think we have Herbology together as well. That’ll be really fun!” 

“Oh! I heard we’re going to study Bowtruckles,” Doyoung hums, “I’ve always wanted to see one in person.” 

There’s confusion that pulls Jungwoo’s face down. “A what?” 

Doyoung can’t help the laugh that comes out of his mouth. One that has his jaw dropping and his hand hitting at his thigh. 

“Hey!” Jungwoo’s hand hits at Doyoung’s arm. 

“I’m sorry, sorry!” There’s laughter still filling Doyoung’s voice, small gasps breaking his words as he tries to catch his breath. 

There’s a pout on Jungwoo’s lips when he stops slapping Doyoung’s arm at the speed of light. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I wasn’t!” 

“You were!” 

Both their lips press shut and eyes meet until they’re laughing again. Doyoung feels his cheek turn red when Jungwoo leans back against the seat, taking long inhales to catch try and steady his breathing. From this angle, Jungwoo looks stunning. The curve of his nose, the puff of his cheeks, the way his blond hair curls against his forehead slightly. It’s completely and utterly not what a Slytherin should be doing to Doyoung (and he really needs to stop being scared of them if they all are actually as sweet as Jungwoo). 

“I’m excited,” Jungwoo breathes out, arms reaching up and wiggling before they fall back down to his thighs. “Second year.” There's a pause before Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. “I can't wait to learn more. You’ll help me study again, right?” 

Doyoung doesn’t think he’s ever nodded as fast as he does. “Of course. I really,” a pause before Doyoung let’s his lips curl into a smile. “I really enjoy studying with you.” 

There’s a blush on Jungwoo’s cheeks that’s possibly even darker than the one on Doyoung’s. “Me too and um, spending time with you.” 

Just as Jungwoo parts his lips to respond, the door slides open to their cabin again. Doyoung holds in the groan that’s formed in the back of his throat as he sees Johnny and Jaehyun come practically bursting into the room, laughter filling the air. The two settle down in their seats, jaws still slack with laughter as they look at Doyoung and Jungwoo. 

“Why are you guys all pink,” Johnny breathes out with the ends of a laugh. Jaehyun elbows him hard enough for Johnny to gasp out an _ow._ “Sorry.” 

Doyoung can’t help but roll his eyes, fingers curling into his palms against his thighs. “You two are really insufferable.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Johnny says as he waves his hand. “Anyways, I think I’m gonna try and take a nap. So you two love birds keep it quiet over there.” 

The small laughter coming from Jungwoo is the only thing keeping Doyoung from launching out of his seat and wrapping his hand around Johnny’s throat. 

It was going to be a long, _long_ year.

**Author's Note:**

> { this was inspired by a cc i got a little while ago ! }  
> { so the boys ages/houses go as followed; 
> 
> ✭ Doyoung - 2nd year | 20 | Ravenclaw  
> ✭ Jungwoo - 2nd year | 20 | Slytherin  
> ✭ Johnny - 4th year | 22 | Gryffindor  
> ✭ Jaehyun - 3rd year | 21 | Hufflepuff  
> ✭ Sicheng - 3rd year | 21 | Hufflepuff  
> ✭ Yuta - 3rd year | 21 | Ravenclaw  
> ✭ Taeil - 4th year | 22 | Gryffindor  
> ✭ Ten - 3rd year | 21 | Slytherin  
> ✭ Mark - 2nd year | 20 | Hufflepuff } 
> 
> { anyways this is mostly just gonna be cute fluffy awkwardness :3 }


End file.
